Casey Becker
(sobbing) "Please. Please, leave me alone." —Casey begging Ghostface to leave her alone. Casey Becker was a student at Woodsboro High School and the first character appearing in Scream. She has the dubious honor of being the first on-screen victim of a Ghostface killer and being his second murder of the movie. Casey was the girlfriend of Steven Orth and they both attended Woodsboro High School. Casey was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Becker as well as a faraway neighbor to the McKenzies. Casey's murder marks the beginning of the Woodsboro Murders and sets up the introduction of Sidney Prescott, the film's heroine. Casey was the second victim of Ghostface's killing spree. Background Casey was a horror movie fan. Her favorite was Halloween and she had seen the entire A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. She shared this hobby with her ex-boyfriend, Stu Macher, until she dumped him for football player, Steven Orth. Casey was seated to the right of Sidney Prescott in English class at Woodsboro High School. She was also an acquaintance of Sidney, Tatum Riley, Billy Loomis and Randy Meeks. Scream While home alone, the phone rings. Casey answers the phone but the stranger on the other line tells her that he'd must have the wrong number. When Casey is about to hang up, the stranger tells her that he wants to talk to her for a second. She responds, "They got 900 numbers for that. See ya." and then hangs up and walks over to her kitchen. While placing Jiffy Pop over the stove to cook, she rips off the cover. The phone rings and she groans. She walks over to the kitchen island and grabs the portable phone and places it next to her ear. She answers. The stranger asks her why she doesn't want to talk to him. She asks him who he was. He replies by he'll tell his name if she tells him hers. She doesn't think that's a good idea. Back over to the stove, she shakes the Jiffy Pop. The stranger hears the popcorn rattling and he asks her what the noise was. Casey plays along, innocently. She tells him that she's making popcorn and is ready to watch a video. Casey moves away from the stove and rests her elbows on the kitchen counter. He asks her what kind of movie. She tells him that she's about to watch some scary movie. The stranger asks her if she likes scary movie. Casey nods. "What's your favorite scary movie?" the stranger asks. Casey doesn't know. The stranger tells her she has to have a favorite. Casey replies by telling him that she likes Halloween. She takes a butcher knife out of the knife block. "You know, the one with the guy in the white mask who walks around and stalks baby-sitters." Casey tells the stranger while setting the butcher knife back inside the knife block. The popcorn becomes bigger as it sits on top of the flames, sizzling. She asks him what was his favorite horror movie. He tells her to guess. Casey grabs a couple of DVDs from the corner of the kitchen counter and walks down to where the side glass doors are and locks it while talking about Nightmare on Elm Street and how the first one was good but the rest sucked. The stranger asks her if she has a boyfriend. Casey chuckles. She asks him if he wants to ask her out on a date. He replies, "Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?" Casey says no. She walks into her small living room, where she places the DVDs on her small television. "You never told me your name." the stranger says. Casey asks him why he wants to know her name. He replies by saying that he wants to know who he's looking at. Casey looks up, nervous. She asks him what he said. He responds by saying that he wants to know who he's talking to. Casey tells him that that's not what he said. The stranger asks her what she think he said. Casey spins around, facing the double glass doors and clicks on the patio light. A flood light illuminates the backyard. Her eyes scanning around the pool. No one there. She tells him that she has to go. Confused, he asks her that he thought they were still gonna go out. Casey feels unsafe about this stranger and locks the glass door, just to be secured. The stranger tells her not to hang up. She does anyway and walks away from the glass door. While Casey walks near her dining room, the portable phone rings in her hands. She knows it's the stranger. She answers it anyway. The stranger, now speaking in an threatening tone, tells her that he told her not to hang up on him. Casey asks the stranger what he wants. He tells her that he wants to talk. Casey, angrily tells him to dial someone else. She hangs up and she walks to the kitchen. Right when she is about to touch the Jiffy Pop, the portable phone rings. This causes Casey to get really annoyed and pissed-off. She answers. "Listen, asshole!" Casey yells into the phone. "No, you listen, you little bitch! You hang up on me again, I'll gut you like a fish, understand?!" the stranger snaps. He chuckles. "Yeah." he devilishly says. Casey is now very scared. She asks him if that was some kind of joke while backing away. He tells her that it was more of a 'game' instead of a joke. He asks her if she could handle that 'game'. He then calls her "blondie." Casey rushes out of the kitchen and locks the side glass doors and locks the front door. She looks outside, breathing heavily. On the other line, the stranger asks Casey if she could see him. She looks out to see her garden but can't find him. She threatens him that she will call the police in two seconds. The stranger tells her that the police will never arrive and that she lives in the middle of nowhere. Casey looks out the window, asking him what he wants from her while tears come down her face. "To see what your insides look like." the stranger rebukes. While sobbing, Casey hangs up and sets the phone down. As she walks away, the doorbell rings. "Aah!" Casey screams while spinning around in fright. "Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the police!" Casey says, rushing to the portable phone. Right when she picks it up, the phone rings. Casey screams while jumping in horror. She answers it, sobbing. "You should never say 'Who's there? Don't you watch scary movies? It's a death wish! You might as well just come out here to investigate a strange noise or something." ''the stranger tells her. Now with tears streaming down her face, Casey is terrified. "Look, you've had your fun now, so I think you'd better leave or else." Casey sobs. "Or else what?" asks the stranger. "Or else my boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out." Casey threatens the stranger. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." says the stranger, angrily. "I lied! I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second, so your ass better be gone. "Sure." the stranger sarcastically says. "I swear! He's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you!" Casey shouts. "I'm getting scared! Shakin' in my boots." the stranger mocked in terror. Casey continues sobbing. "So you better just leave..." she sobs. "His name wouldn't be -- Steve would it?" asks the stranger. Casey's eyes widen with shock. "How do you know his name?" Casey asks while her eyes are still full of shock. "Turn on the patio lights...again." the stranger commands. '' While hyperventilating with panic, Casey turns on the patio light, scared, and looks outside, only to find Steve tied up in a chair, bound and gagged. "Oh, God!" Casey screams while she unlocks and opens the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the stranger snarls. Casey closes and locks the door in fear. "Where are you? Where are you?" Casey cries. The stranger tells her to guess. "Please don't hurt him." Casey sobs. The stranger tells her that all depends on her. Casey asks why he's doing this. "I wanna play a game. Then he dies right now!" the stranger snaps. "No!! No!" Casey screams and cries. "Which is it? Which is it?!" the stranger asks in a serious tone. "Well...what kind of game?" Casey cries. The stranger to turn off the patio light and she'll see what kind of game it is. Casey mouths words to Steve and she turns off the light, causing Steve to scream for Casey. Casey crouches in the corner of the living room and unplugs the television. While sobbing, she begs him not to do this. The stranger tells her that it'll be fun and that it's an easy category. Casey continues to beg. The stranger forces her to tell him who was the killer in Halloween. Casey says she doesn't know and can't think. She is now full of hysteria, petrified beyond all reality. The stranger tells her that Steve is counting on her. Casey says Michael Myers. The stranger tells her that it's time for the real question. "No!" Casey sobs. She begs for him to leave them alone. He asks who was the killer in Friday the 13th. Casey, immediately stands up and yells "Jason! Jason! Jason!" into the phone. The stranger tells her that it was the wrong answer. Casey yells that she saw that movie 20 times. Sadly, the stranger tells her that answer was wrong and that it was Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees who was the original killer and Jason didn't show up until the sequel. While sobbing, Casey tells him that he tricked her. "Lucky for you, there's a bonus round. But poor Steve, I'm afraid, he's out!" the stranger says. Outside, Steve screams while splattering noises are heard as Casey looks away. She looks back outside, only to see Steve's gutted corpse still tied in the chair. His intestines lay on the ground between his feet. Steve is very much dead. Completely horrified by what she had witness, Casey slowly crouches back down, whimpering while backing away back into the same coroner. The stranger is heard laughing evilly. "Hey! We're not finished yet." the stranger says. Casey puts the phone next to her ear while tears stream down her face. "Final question. Are you ready?" the stranger asks. Casey gasps. "Please, please leave me alone." she pleads. He tells her to answer the question and he will. He asks Casey what door he's at. Confused, Casey looks up, grabs something to defend herself with. The stranger tells her that there are two main doors to her house, the front door and the patio doors and if she gets it right, she lives. Casey, gasping for air, tells him that she won't tell him the answer. "Your call." the stranger tells her. This causes Casey to look around. Moments after, a chair smashes through the glass doors while exploding glass sprays everywhere. Casey runs away while looking back, checking to see if someone was behind her. She goes to the kitchen, where her ''Jiffy Pop ''is on fire. Casey takes a butcher knife out of the knife block and slowly backing away in fear while hyperventilating quietly. Suddenly, a black figure sprints to the front of the house, thinking that Casey is upstairs. Casey quietly backs away to the back door and goes outside. While not making a sound, she closes the door and quickly backs away to the back coroner of the house, leaning against the fence. She hears footsteps approaching inside. She is shaking and terrified. She is still holding the portable phone in one hand and in the other, the butcher knife. She sees a car driving by in the distance, coming to her house. Casey looks inside, only to see the attacker roaming in her kitchen. Casey looks back at the approaching car. The car comes straight to the front of the house. Casey uses this advantage to bend down and creeps past the curtain less windows. The car drives closer to the house. Casey then peeks in only to witness the attacker right in front of her. He shouts while spinning around, staring back at her. The figure's face is covered with a ghostly white mask, just inches from her. Casey screams bloody murder as the attacker's hand smashes through the window, grabbing hold on Casey's arm while she screams. The attacker smashes his head through the shattered window, trying to lunge at her. Casey screams in terror but she defends herself by hitting him right in the face with the portable phone. The attacker falls down. Casey uses her chance to run for her life. She then sees the shattered glass doors. She then looks at Steve's disemboweled corpse, who is still bound in the chair. Casey gasps while running to the other side of the house but stops in the country yard. She sees her parents' car approaching turning into the driveway. Casey gasps with relief. She turns her head only to be attacked by the ghost masked figure, who pounces on her. They both immediately fall onto the grass. Casey immediately gets right back up and runs as fast as she could. The killer is right behind her. Tragically, the killer is fast enough and wraps his hand around Casey's mouth, preventing her from screaming. In the other hand, the killer raises a hunting knife. Casey's muffled moaning and screaming doesn't help. The killer then stabs her in the chest, causing her to yelp in pain while he grunts. Casey then collapses onto the grass, looking at her wound as blood profusely pours down her shoulder area. While whimpering and sobbing in fear, Casey has a bewilderment look on her face. The killer bends down while the hunting knife is knocked out of his hand by Casey, who tries to fight back. The killer then violently grips her neck to strangle her with both hands. Casey gasps for air but her windpipe is crushed. She knees him in the groin, causing him to let go and land on the grass, suffering in pain. Casey looks up, only to see her parents heading to her house. Slowly, Casey gets to her feet and manages to reach the front porch. Unfortunately, due to the killer's attempted strangulation, she is unable to call out to her parents as they walk up to the doorstep. As they go into the house, Casey remains unnoticed. The killer, recovered from the knee to the groin, knocks her down on her back after her parents go in the house. As he raises his knife for the next stab, she pulls off Ghostface's mask and recognizes him as he stabs her multiple times (off-screen). Her parents see the house destroyed and Casey missing. Her mother picks up the phone to call the police but since Casey never hung up the cordless phone, she hears her daughter barely alive calling for her. The killer drags the bloodied, yet barely alive Casey across the yard to the tree. The killer realizes the phone is on and hangs up. Her father tells his wife to drive to the McKenzies' house and call the police from there. She heads out and stops on the porch, screaming. Casey's father runs outside, terrified by his wife's screams, and finds his daughter's corpse. Casey's body has been gutted and is hanging from a tree. Coroner Report Victim was found gutted and hanging from a tree, bleeding from mutiple stab wounds in the chest and neck area, suggesting subject was killed with a knife. This most likely caused the victim to die from severe blood loss.